duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Tap Ability
Tap Ability is an unnamed keyword shared among each of the 5 monocolored civilizations. Details The ability gives the option of having your creature use an ability instead of attacking. While unofficially named, it is featured on many creatures and has been commonly seen in various blocks. A Tap Ability can't be used while a creature has "Summoning Sickness". Additionally, if something (Such as Slime Veil) forces a creature to attack if able, that creature can't use it's Tap Ability as well. If a creature is prevented from attacking by any kind of effect, then it can't use its Tap Ability. Also, if the creature can't legally attack by an effect such as Nariel, the Oracle, it can't use its Tap Ability. As a creature with Tap Ability usually has a low power, they are extremely vulnerable to being destroyed by a stronger creature after they use their Tap Ability once. Additionally, most Tap Ability creatures tend to have summoning sickness and have a higher than usual cost, making them less preferable than a creature with a Come Into Play, Put Into Graveyard or an Attack Trigger ability. Some creatures have an additional cost to their tap abilities. Balrun Shizou, Shobu Aini and Dimension Horn, of the Temporal Foundation require you to destroy themselves to trigger them. Necrodragon Gyouten Kyoutei and God Lupia require you to destroy themselves as well as 2 other creatures. Types of Tap Abilities by set DM-06 Invincible Soul had evolution creatures that can use tap themselves or one of your creatures with the same civilization. *Arc Bine, the Astounding *Fort Megacluster *Phantasmal Horror Gigazald *Lava Walker Executo *Living Citadel Vosh DM-07 Invincible Charge had creatures that give effects to creatures of the same civilization. *Gandar, Seeker of Explosions *King Benthos *Battleship Mutant *Armored Transport Galiacruse *Spinning Totem DM-09 Invincible Blood had creatures that strengthened a race. *Tra Rion, Penumbra Guardian *Hokira *Venom Worm *Gigio's Hammer *Silvermoon Trailblazer DM-24 Violence Heaven had an ability that also required 8 cards in your mana zone to be tapped. *Soldias, the Patroller *Viceflame Dragoon *Jamool, Master of Four Winds *Fuuma Octonarics *Asuran, Spirit Knight *Depth Noble DM-39 Psychic Splash had an ability that also required 4 cards in your mana zone to be tapped in order to put a psychic creature from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone. *Tulk SP *Ribbity SP *Dark Strike SP *Reppi SP Aini *Princess Cub SP Reminder Text The latest reminder text for the Tap Ability reads; ability. : }} It also has a few variants where multiple cards in your mana zone also need to be tapped; ability. : }} Example ability. : Destroy one of your opponent’s creatures that has “blocker.” }} Cards with the Tap ability |-|Light= }} |-|Water= }} |-|Darkness= }} |-|Fire= }} |-|Nature= }} |-|Multicolored= Support Supported Cards supported by the Tap Ability Anti-Tap Ability Cards Anti-Tap Ability Cards Trivia *It is based on the Magic: The Gathering abilities where one has to tap a card for its ability. However, as creatures in Duel Masters have no resistance to creature combat unlike those in Magic: the Gathering, Tap abilities are considered weaker in Duel Masters than in Magic: The Gathering. **An additional form of tap abilities is tapping a creature then tapping a number of cards in the mana zone for the ability, which is reenacted in a cycle in DM-24 Violence Heaven. However, the cycle was known as one of the worst cards in the game due to their weak effects for 8 untapped mana. Category:Keyword